Ce qui était bizarre
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Yuuram] Ce qui était bizarre ce n'était pas qu'ils soient fiancés lui et Wolfram, non c'était tout à fait autre chose.


**Titre :** Ce qui était bizarre.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Kyô Karah Maoh ne m'appartient pas.

 **Couple :** Wolfram/Yuuri

 **Prompt :** Le beau c'est bizarre.

* * *

Ce qui était bizarre, ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient fiancés. Enfin. Ce n'était plus ça. Yuuri avait eu le temps de s'habituer, et au final quand Wolfram s'écriait d'un ton possessif _« Yuuri est mon fiancé »,_ avec un bras – ou non – autour de son cou, ça ne le dérangeait plus. D'ailleurs, si Wolf ne l'avait pas fait, Yuuri aurait pu se demander s'il n'était pas malade.

Ce qui était bizarre, ce n'était pas que Wolfram dorme avec lui. Ce n'était pas non plus ses positions – et pourtant elles pouvaient être vraiment vraiment étranges – ni le fait qu'il rêve de lui et l'appelle « boulet » jusque dans son sommeil.

Ce qui était bizarre, ce n'était pas non plus le fait que Wolf ait quatre-vingt-deux ans. Du moins… Peut-être que ça l'était un peu, mais Wolfram n'avait ni l'apparence, ni le caractère d'une personne ayant cet âge là. Il était immature, colérique, impatient et impulsif, il ressemblait plus à un ado qu'à une personne âgé, et sans doute que pour un mazoku, c'était ce qu'il était. Un adolescent.

Ce qui était bizarre, vraiment bizarre, c'était que ce beau gosse le regarde avec ses grands yeux verts comme si Yuuri était… Etait… Le centre de l'univers. Le centre de _son_ univers. Comme s'il avait marché pendant quatre-vingt-deux ans et qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait durant tout ce temps en Yuuri, sans même savoir qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Ce qui était bizarre c'était qu'il soit aussi beau et intéressé par Yuuri. Et le beau avait beau être bizarre dans ce monde (après tout Yuuri était considéré comme « beau » dans ce monde), Wolfram était totalement le type de personne qui plaisait à n'importe qui. Les filles se pâmaient sur son passage, même les hommes auraient donné cher pour être à la place de Yuuri, et pourtant c'était lui que Wolf regardait.

Ce qui était bizarre, ce n'était pas qu'il soit un homme.

C'était le cœur de Yuuri qui battait quand même trop vite bien qu'il en soit un.

C'était Yuuri qui voyait Wolfram comme un ange, trop beau, trop pur, trop fragile pour ce monde.

C'était l'estomac de Yuuri qui le picotait, et faisait des loopings quand Wolfram lui souriait.

Ce qui était bizarre vraiment bizarre, c'était les mots qui commençaient à résonner dans sa tête et qu'il avait envie de goûter avec sa langue.

\- Tu m'aimes Wolfram.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- T'as compris ça tout seul ? Boulet.

Combien de fois Wolf lui avait dit ? Montré ? Prouvé.

Yuuri piqua un fard. Se frotta les cheveux.

Essaya de trouver un refuge quelque part. Mais ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans ce grand couloir. Et Yuuri regarda de nouveau Wolf.

\- Je crois que…

Wolf fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crois que moi aussi. Je t'aime. Je veux dire. Je veux dire que je t'aime Wolf.

Le blond grimaça comme si on lui arrachait le cœur, puis tomba par terre en poussant un cri bizarre. Yuuri se pencha vers lui inquiet :

\- Wolf est-ce que ça va ?

Le blond attrapa le col de Yuuri pour l'attirer près de lui et l'embrassa, et tant pis si Yuuri avait menti ou mangé quelque chose de bizarre. Mais Yuuri ne se recula pas.

Wolf mit un terme au baiser et attrapa Yuuri pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir dessus.

\- D'accord.

Wolfram souffla. Et Yuuri comprit que Wolf avait crié parce qu'il avait attendu ça trop longtemps, parce qu'il n'y croyait plus, parce qu'il avait cessé d'espérer, et que tout à coup il avait reçu un choc trop grand pour réussir à se contenir.

\- Je suis désolé pour l'attente Wolf.

\- Tu vas me le payer tu sais ?

Yuuri hocha doucement la tête, restant dans les bras de Wolf.

\- Demain.

\- Quoi demain ?

\- Demain, on se marie. Je n'attendrai pas un jour de plus.

Et avant que Yuuri ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Wolf était parti comme une tornade pour organiser _leur_ mariage. Yuuri laissa tomber son menton sur son torse, effaré. Puis il finit par éclater de rire. Après tout…

Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il ait mis si longtemps avant de s'en rendre compte…

Fin.


End file.
